


Тео Великолепный

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Москва XXI века. Иоанн Васильевич – директор музея, Фёдор Басманов – его подчинённый.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Тео Великолепный

**Author's Note:**

> не совсем реалистический и не строго исторический текст

1.  
– Иоанн Васильевич, к вам Басмановы!  
В голосе Писаревского звучала торжественность, малость подпорченная эхом селектора.  
Иоанн помедлил, будто раздумывая.  
– Ну... Запускай!  
Знал, что сейчас его голос слышно в бюро пропусков – не только Писаревскому, который прекрасно знает все протокольные плесни-пляски, но и гостям. Не шибко желанным, вынужденным.  
Пока эти самые Басмановы шли от КПП через всю усадьбу к центральному подъезду, а потом до крыла, где располагался директорский кабинет, Иоанн напускал на себя соответствующий ситуации грозный вид.  
Просьб такого рода он не то чтобы не любил... Он были неизбежны.  
«А у тебя в музее для моего балбеса ничего не найдется? Хоть в архиве, что ли?»  
Хоть младшим помощником ассенизатора при холерных бараках.  
Если сильно поискать, то места, конечно, находились. Как раз в архиве, в библиотеке, в отделе каталогов. Денег полагалось три копейки, зато понтов через край. Музей-усадьба, гранты-дотации, ЮНЕСКО-ООН, разве что не спортлото.  
Вотчина Иоанна Васильевича – не Третьяковка, не Московский Кремль, бюджет всё же поменьше. Но бюджет этот позволял пригревать периодически чужую кровиночку, а то и двух, награждать достойной строчкой в резюме, вывозить разок в Европы за бюджетные деньги и мирно сплавлять подобру-поздорову. А кровиночкины мама-папа ходили потом в должниках у Иоанна, порой всю жизнь. Вот и Лёха Басманов, значит, тоже будет. Ну, кто там у него? Парень, девка?  
– Иван Васильич, здрасьте!  
– Фёдор, я ж просил.  
Вот вам, бабушка, и Юрьев день. Иоанн глянул сурово, прищурился – не столько мрачно, сколько близоруко. Оценил кровиночку. Был бы девкой – был бы краше. Фёдор, значит. На старшего Басманова похож не сильно – морда больно радостная, вид лихой и придурковатый. Как и полагается молодому, жизнью не битому.  
Старший Басманов, соответственно должности, служебной субординации и прочему, смотрел почтительно, держался строго. Младший не боялся пока ни бога, ни черта, ни Иоанна Васильевича.  
Пришлось дёрнуть бородой, возвести перста к небу и рыкнуть подобающе.  
– Иоанн я. И-о-анн!  
Добавил, припечатал.  
– Иван – это Ванька. Ой, Вань, гляди, какие клоуны.  
Старший кивнул, младший стоял, пень пнём, не чуя, видимо разницы, не понимая, где глупость сморозил. Иоанн продолжил.  
– Иван Васильич – это у режиссёра Гайдая. А мы тут ближе к Эйзенштейну.  
– Эйнштейну же?  
Не то дурака валяет, не то и вправду дурак. Иоанн на младшего Басманова больше не отвлекался, хотя там было, на что посмотреть. Переключился на старшего, обменялся формальными отчётами о том, как прекрасно идут дела, потом уточнил у него же.  
– Как пройти в библиотеку, помнишь?  
Тот кивнул, разумеется. Благо к Иоанну в усадьбу наведывался не раз и не два, в горе и в радости. Но ответить не успел, вместо него голос подал младшенький. Сверкнул зубами и экраном смартфона, показал схему музея-усадьбы. Хохотнул довольно. И хохот был тоже сверкающий, экая напасть.  
Иоанн осадил.  
– Погоди. Может и не там твоё место.  
Сам он сидел в директорском кресле, больше похожем на трон, старшему тоже велел сесть, а этого, значит, расспрашивал. Какие языки знает, насколько грамоте компьютерной обучен, прикидывал, какая от такого польза в хозяйстве может быть. Пусть и вправду сперва в архиве посидит, у Стрельцовой во флигеле. Поковыряется в старых карточках, поломает глаза и мозги над неразборчивыми почерками, а там, глядишь, и перестанет так действовать... на Иоанна Васильевича.  
– Английский, немецкий, литовский... – Младший Басманов замер, верно ожидая, что Иоанн сейчас удивится, ну надо же, какой редкий язык, какая приятная неожиданность, какое счастье-то, а?  
Но Иоанн молчал, поглаживал клинышек рыжей бороды. Ждал, может ещё что интересное услышит.  
– Открытый Шенген, американская бэ-два, водительские права...  
Тут Иоанн перебил, обменявшись со старшим Басмановым понимающим взглядом. К правам явно прилагалась машина. Не исключено, что на ней сейчас Басмановы к Иоанну и прикатили.  
– Покажи свою лошадку-то.  
Младший удивился, но сразу полез в смартфон, отлистал нужные снимки. Автомобиль был алый, блестящий, девчоночий донельзя – будто блеском для губ покрытый. Буквы на номерном знаке складывались в ТЕО, на что младший Басманов и указал немедленно.  
– Тео – это я. Теодор – это ведь как Фёдор. Вы знали?  
И глянул на Иоанна, и уголки губ приподнял – тоже будто блеском покрытых, ярких донельзя.  
На колёсах, значит... В курьеры, что ли, тебя... для особых поручений.  
Вслух Иоанн ничего не сказал, у самого в айфоне ожило не вовремя, Курбский объявился, когда не звали. «Занят, перезвоню». Отвлёкся, а тут и осенило. Не в архив Федьку надо, а в пресс-службу, к Курбскому. Конференции, презентации, круглые столы, релизы, буклеты. Подальше от директорского кабинета.  
На том и порешим. А теперь, значит, чай, кофе, икра заморская баклажанная. Надо только Лёхе, папаше Федькиному, наказ дать – пусть объяснит кровиночке, чем Эйнштейн от Эйзенштейна отличается.  
Старший Басманов, естественно, хохотнул и даже сделал вид, что заносит бесценную информацию в гугл-ежедневник, а младший, которому дозволили сесть, вроде бы тупил себе в экран, подключив гарнитуру – тоже неприлично алую, цеплявшуюся за тёмные кудри так, что хотелось протянуть руку и вытащить... пальцами в волосы зарыться, лицо к себе приблизить и...  
– Ой, Вань, гляди, какие клоуны... – Выдохнул вдруг Федька, глядя Иоанну в глаза.  
На экране у него мелькнул клип, какой-то кавер Высоцкого, что ли...  
Запомнил, паршивец, реплику, да и применил. Значит, память хорошая, внешность презентабельная, глаза бесстыжие, мозгов потом подвезут... Будем работать.  
– Садись пиши... Директору, Грозному И.В... От Басманова Фёдора Алексеевича. Прошу принять меня на должность... С испытательным сроком в три... месяца.  
Иоанн отвернулся, глянул в окно. Над крестами отреставрированной церкви вились галки. Берёзы золотились, небо синело, Федька писал, сердце билось невпопад.

2.  
Федька-Теодор, сын Басманова, прижился в музейном царстве быстро. Иоанн глазом не успел моргнуть, как привык к бойкому Федькиному смеху, прошибающему через всё административное крыло до дверей директорского кабинета. Привык, что на служебной парковке алеет румяным яблоком лакированный бок машины с этим самым ТЕО, спереди и сзади. Привык, что пять, шесть, семь раз на дню, выходя по разным надобностям из кабинета, он обязательно обнаруживал, не нарочно, глазами не подыскивая, этого самого... с губами, тоже наливными, как то яблоко... тьфу ты, запретный плод, греховодство сплошное...  
Причём Федька, попадаясь на глаза, всякий раз был занят какой надобностью, распечатывал, сканировал, подшивал, перетаскивал, искал, выяснял, не отводя гарнитуры от всё тех же проклятущих губ... В общем, занят был той вечной мелкой работой, которую определяют самому молодому, но не самому бестолковому...  
Когда Писаревский принёс Иоанну всевозможные приказы на подпись, тот, подмахнув Федькин, о принятии, заинтересовался личным делом, затребовал в канцелярии, тайно, будто самого себя стесняясь. Писаревский, соответственно, выдал и устную характеристику – дескать, этот самый Басманов Фёдор парень толковый, музейному делу вполне преданный, хоть и неопытный. Выяснилось заодно, что возрастом Федька малость старше, чем Иоанну помнилось. Даже высшее образование имелось, хоть и непривычное, театрально-танцевальное, с народно-фольклорным уклоном. Это-то весьма порадовало Иоанна Васильевича, словно бы подтвердило некоторые намёки и прояснило намерения. Однако ж непонятно, почему эдакая, прости господи, Саломея обретается у них в музейных хоромах, а не где-нибудь в ансамбле Моисеева и прочих посконно-домотканных коллективах.  
Иоанн не удержался, спросил при следующей встрече напрямую, готовясь услышать про наветы злопыхателей и мысленно заклеймить младшего Басманова кляузником. Однако ж тот, уставившись Иоанну прямёхонько в глаза, вздохнул сокрушённо и развёл руками так, будто прямо тут решил русскую сплясать. Но не сплясал, сославшись на пожизненную травму не то бедра, не то мениска, Иоанн не расслышал, отвлёкся на срочное донесение Андрюхи Курбского, который прям сейчас брал в Казани президентский грант в обход всех и каждого. А когда ситуация с казанскими разъяснилась, было уже как-то не до расспросов, Федька отправился уже по каким служебным делам.  
Иоанну оставалось лишь смотреть ему в спину, любуясь на полет буйных кудрей, изгиб спины под тонким чёрным свитером и на... Тут Иоанн Васильевич отвёл взгляд, уставился в окно, выходившее на служебную автостоянку, где на солнце сияла Федькина машина – лоснилась, переливалась, алела – не то пощёчиной, не то поцелуем...

Иоанн никак не мог понять, кого же ему так напоминает Басманов. И даже не удавалось ухватить – чем именно напоминает. Что-то было знакомое, не то в хрипловатом, тягучем голосе, не то в походке – плавной, такой, что не разобрать – это Фёдор ступает сам или это под ним текут половицы паркета, булыжники внутреннего двора, золото берёзовых листьев, которые водились изобилии от нынешних осенних щедрот...  
Золотые эти листья стелились под ноги богатым ковром, липли к разноцветным стёклам галереи, а за день успевали запорошить капот, лобовое и даже номерной знак ТЕО... Машина переставала алеть, дразнить, а после семи вечера и вовсе растворялась – сперва в сумерках, а потом в потоке иных машин. Федька, при всей его старательности, подхалимажем не занимался, лишние часы на службе не пересиживал. Поутру тоже не опаздывал – ну, насколько позволяли утренние пробки. Впрочем, Иоанн специально за этим не следил, так, отмечал мимоходом, вроде не нарочно, не хватало ещё обрести собственную погибель по месту службы, согласно штатному расписанию...  
В то утро тоже отметил, дожидаясь, пока шофёр развернётся и встанет, что вот, машинка Федькина на месте, буквы пока не запорошило листвой, значит, приехал недавно. А на боку, там, где раньше была какая-то английская надпись с хэштэгом, для Иоанна абсолютно бессмысленная, был теперь значок инстаграма, указующий, как именно Федьку Басманова в этом самом инстаграме звать-величать. Но вдобавок, будто всего этого Иоанну не хватило с лихвой, на крыше машины лениво грелся огромный чёрный кот – из местных, музейных, с ошейником и жетоном. Морда у кота была умная и вполне знакомая.  
Тут и сошлось, наконец, отпустило наваждение – вот на кого Федька-Теодор был похож-то, и выражением морды, и гибкостью, и черным облачением, и способностью ходить по музейной усадьбе барином, законным владельцем. Сходство кота с Федькой было таким, что хоть надевай последнему ошейник с биркой да чеши потом, дожидаясь хриплого мява или укуса острых зубов.  
С берёзы слетела ещё одна пригоршня позолоты – на машину, коту на морду. Тот встрепенулся, выгнул спину, вызвав у Иоанна совсем уж неподобающие мысли про Басманова... А потом кот не спрыгнул, а скорее стёк с капота, чиркнув хвостом по метке инстаграма, словно бы давая Иоанну намёк, приглашая туда заглянуть и обещая нечто незабываемое, непоправимо-заманчивое.

3.  
Это было абсолютное бесстыдство. Яркое, дразнящее, пропущенное через фильтры и редакторы. Размноженное в чужих смартфонах и айфонах, проступающее на неведомых экранах... Бесстыдство. Абсолютно невинное, кстати сказать. С точки зрения кого-то ещё, явно не Иоанна.  
Иоанн-то смотрел, страдая и упиваясь, пьянея с каждым кадром, как с глотком острого, пряного, дурманного зелья, имя которому – Федька Басманов, стервец такой. В «инстаграмчике», для «своих», просто Тео Великолепный. И правду ведь написал, чего уж греха таить.  
Федька и не таил. Все свои грехи, грешки и прегрешения вываливал на экран, словно драгоценные камни из тайной сказочной сокровищницы. Снимок за снимком, поза за позой, жест за взглядом, улыбка за хмурыми, тёмными, соболиными бровями. Губы шептали одно, а глаза показывали другое. Или это Иоанну так мнилось, млелось, мечталось? 

Снимков тех было больше, чем золотых листочков в густой берёзовой аллее. Федька-Теодор и аллею ту запечатлел, фоном для себя и своей машины.  
Вот ведь чудно – можно рта не раскрывать, вообще словами не обмениваться, а все равно быть в курсе всех Федькиных печалей, радостей и каверз, любоваться на него сколько вздумается, хоть в тот же самый момент, когда сделано фото, тут же, за стенкой, в административном крыле.  
И было в этом особое удовольствие, бесовское наваждение, сладкий колдовской морок – смотреть и представлять, зная, что вот он сам, тут, рядышком, залепил снимок с чашкой чая, прижатой к вороту чёрного свитера, написал «всех с хмурым утром». А теперь хлещет тот чай, касаясь ободка чашки своими невозможными губами...  
Бесстыдство как есть – всё целиком в мыслях Иоанна.  
Федька-то может и знал, какие мысли вызывает своими самовлюбленными снимочками, но вот у кого... Явно ж не догадывался? Или догадывался?  
В последних постах у Федьки иногда мелькали реплики, обращённые к кому-то, кто его знает, видит живьём, часто. Чуть ли не каждый день?  
«Это только кажется, что я в пробке стою. А на самом деле я спешу на работу, скоро увидимся». Кадрик из салона машины, сам за рулём, в приоткрытом окне виден съезд с Кремлёвской набережной. Или вот, совсем уж невозможное.  
«А это наш демон-хранитель, говорят, мы с ним очень похожи». И совместное фото с тем чёрным важным котом, буйные кудри тонут в лоснящемся меху, а морда лица и впрямь одинаково томная... В комментариях-то кроме вздохов про лапочку-котичка было и ехидное, насчёт кастрации, неизвестно от кого. На что Тео Великолепный рассыпался в смайлах и пояснял, что ему, в отличие от котичка, повезло, можешь прийти сам проверить...  
Тут Иоанн закашлялся и замер, а на экран вылезло срочное сообщение от Стрельцовой касательно земельно-кадастрового... А когда часом позже Иоанн, отмерев, вернулся к снимку, то под тем комментарием шла какая-то непонятная перепалка, больше похожая на воркование – тот, к кому Федька обратился, намекал на свою компетентность в данном вопросе. Вот же поганец... Кто?  
Иоанн не сдержался, зашёл к пиарщикам лично, сносить головы с плеч, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает Скуратов из музейной службы безопасности. Нечего музей тэгать по личным поводам, тут государственное учреждение культуры, а не вот это всё... Но вдруг вступилась Марфа Васильевна Стрельцова, та ещё мегера. Как оказалась, к котикам у неё была пламенная страсть, а Феденька, дескать, и не причём. Тем более, не было «Феденьки» на месте, укатил вместе с Курбским по каким-то вопросам, да к вечеру и не вернулся...  
Иоанн сидел мрачный, грозный, теребил рыжий клин бороды – от Федькиных снимков даже он топорщился. Листал галерею снимков: от того дня, в который узрел паршивца Басманова до других, давно канувших в лету – август, июль, март, январь, декабрь.  
Загар, прибой, кудри вьются на ветру, белая корочка арбуза в белых сахарных зубах, загорелые ноги на капоте, алеющем арбузной зрелой мякотью... Луна над облаками, свечи и тени, а из теней – лицо Федьки, страстью пропитанное, будто прозрачное в чёрно-белом фильтре. Страстью и вином – рука с бокалом, шея с засосом, глаза с поволокой, подушка с вмятиной, ладони ковшиком с пригоршней черешни... Улыбка – тому, кто снимает, кормит черешней, оставляет засосы...  
Май и апрель будто в воду канули.  
Тонкий синеватый лёд на пруду – поздний, мартовский, хлопья снега, отпечатки в метельном мареве – цепочка следов и круглые пятнышки – кончиком трости. Сама трость, больше напоминающая царский посох, – золочёная, яркая, почти бутафорская. А до этого – мандариновая кожура на снегу, тоже яркая, а самого Басманова и нет нигде, хэштэг про санаторий, а до того про больницу, а в комментариях кратко без подробностей «Жить буду – летать нет». И чёрно-белым кадром – ладонь на запотевшем стекле, понятно, что Федькина, в приметных серебряных перстнях, рукав незнакомого алого свитера – широкий, будто от кафтана, а отражения в окне не разобрать, а до того – совсем иные кадры. Театральные, танцевальные, репетиции, перегрим, декорации, и сам Басманов другой, ярче, легче, и будто сильно моложе – снимки прошлой осени, а кажется, что это всё было жизнь назад. И ничего ж такого. А всё одно – бесстыдство как есть.  
Иоанн погрузил экран в темноту. Глаза закрыл и сидел, подперев лоб ладонью, будто это помогало сдержать желания, жар, помыслы и непонятные надежды.

4.  
Казалось бы, подойди да возьми, позови, попроси или даже прикажи...  
Ты здесь царь и бог, кто тебе откажет? Да то-то и оно. Не так Иоанну хотелось. Не так мечталось.  
Куда лучше, если бы Федька-Тео сам сообразил, смотал бы разговоры по ниточкам в сплошной клубок и по этому клубку добрался бы до Иоанновых желаний, не сказать, чтобы сильно грешных.  
Грех – это подневольно, против естества или пользуясь неопытностью, невинностью. А тут другое... Федька – не дитя давно, хоть и умеет улыбаться бесхитростно и радоваться всякой казалось бы ерунде. Радуге в ясном синем небе, клёну, у которого на одной ветке листья алые, оранжевые, жёлтые, зелёные, бурые и лиловые какие-то, или вот ещё музейному коту, в черных дорогих мехах... Пушистому ласковому коту, которого можно сколько угодно гладить, фотографировать и целовать в нос. Кот целовал Федьку в ответ, что было задокументировано в инстаграме, запечатано в хистори, снабжено хэштэгом «кусь-в-нось»... Тоже ведь ребячество чистой воды. Но при этом инфантильным Федька не был, дурачка никогда не включал, если речь шла о рабочих вопросах.  
Тут какое дело: Иоанн с подчинённых требовал многое, а те, соответственно, требовали со своих, и Курбский, значит, Федьке спуску-то не давал. Иоанну даже мнилось, что во всех этих записях Тео Великолепного слишком часто Курбский отсвечивал. Ему такое не по чину и не по возрасту, а туда же. Иоанн-то смотрел все эти картинки молча, ничем себя не выдавая.  
Вошло у него в привычку по нескольку раз на дню отлистывать Федькины фото, смешные картинки и маленькие видео-записи, а если не было свежих – смотреть старые, из артистических запасов, их ещё много оставалось. 

От одного танца Иоанну стало даже не по себе – хотя там не спектакль, не концертный номер, а репетиция, прогон. И в перерыве этого прогона Тео, вроде как в шутку, заразившись общей лихостью момента, исполнял женскую партию, так, походя, без грима и костюма, одолжив у кого-то из актрис яркие огненно-рябиновые бусы и расписную шаль.  
Вроде бы ерунда, мальчишка на репетиции валяет дурака, а вот... глаз не отвести. И смех закадровый стихает. И в конце голос кого-то, важного, грозного, как внесценический персонаж, вещает, что вот как это надо играть, вот она какая, эта боярышня, вот тут уже характер видно, образ складывается и... Ну да, ну да, Сергей Михалыч, вот из кого самая лучшая девка-то вышла, из Теодорчика... Дальше уже снова хохот, незлой, с шуточками, понятными только самим актёрам... А Федька стоял, прижимая к губам нитку бус, и смотрел, словно бы не желая возвращаться из той сказки, где он был боярышней, царёвой невестой. А потом встряхнулся, сбросив с кудрей шаль, – и откланялся, оборвав съёмку. 

Иоанн сидел, замерев. Только и мог, что молчать и дивиться причудам судьбы. Не случись у Тео тяжёлой травмы, не оказался бы он тут, не познакомились бы они и... Ничего бы не случилось.  
Так и сейчас ничего не случается. Иоанн у себя, тут, смотрит, замерев, и дышит через силу. А Федька-Теодор хоть и рядом, но не вместе. Чешет кота, или составляет документы, или хохочет, слово бы позабыв о своём случившимся. И знать не знает, что про него думает Иоанн Васильевич.  
Или знает? Догадывается?  
Может для него, для Иоанна, все эти взгляды, и записи, и томные вздохи, и красивые кадры, отснятые здесь же, в музейной усадьбе – то под рябиной, с гроздью в зубах, то под клёнами, в венке, а то в аллее, в сумерках, в синеющей дымке – сказочной, колдовской вроде... Хотя Иоанн знал прекрасно, что это вчера ремонтники неплотно пригнали крышку аварийного люка, устраняя всяческие неполадки к началу отопительного сезона.  
В общем, раз Федька по воле судьбы здесь оказался, надо этим как-то уже пользоваться, а то выйдет, что всё зря – и выверты судьбы, и неведомо как полученная Федькой травма и сладкое томящее чувство, возникающее теперь у Иоанна каждый день, да не по одному разу.

Так что ж с ним делать-то? Позвать? Приказать? Или ждать, чтобы сам открылся?  
Всё-таки на судьбу в этом вопросе полагаться не следовало!  
Поговорить.

Разговор получился не то, чтобы странным. Бестолковым.  
В музее давно, задолго до того, как к власти пришёл Иоанн, завелась привычка негромко отмечать престольные праздники. В октябре, на Покров, этой традиции изменять не стали. Вечером, когда уже закрылись музейные кассы, а по залам догуливали последние посетители, в служебных помещениях сдвинулись столы, заблестели ополоснутые фужеры, запахло солёным, печёным, жареным. Иоанн сидел в кабинете, ждал, когда накроют да позовут, доделывал разные срочные дела, чтобы потом в разгар душевного веселья на них не отвлекаться.  
Тут дверь приотворилась, на пороге возник Федька. Румяный, разгорячённый – может, уже махнул под шумок рюмочку рябиновки или калиновки, которые поставлял к каждому празднику Скуратов. Забористая вещь, а последствий наутро никаких. Может, Федька и продегустировал?  
Потому как явившись, отвесил поклон – длинный, лихой, красивый – как и полагается артисту из ансамбля народного танца. А потом и сообщил, не выходя из образа.  
– Батюшка Иоанн Васильевич, превеликий государь, разреши слово молвить?  
Иоанн даже не улыбнулся, напустил на себя важный, тоже соответствующий вид.  
– Чего тебе надобно, отрок?  
Федька закашлялся, а потом, снова склонившись – плавно, по-лебединому, заговорил иным тоном, сделав голос нежным, робким даже.  
– Али не узнал меня, великий государь, свою боярышню?  
Выпрямился и замер, глядя Иоанну в лицо черными, почти безумными, глазами.  
Иоанн тоже замер, не понимая – знает ли Федька, что это всё для него куда большее, чем обычная комедия, хорошая актёрская игра? Не затянется ли такая шутка на всю жизнь?  
Но приблизился, отогнал с Федькиного лица особо полюбившуюся прядь, и сказал, качнув бородкой:  
– Прости боярышня, не признал, спутал с одним отроком. Пойдем, лебедь моя, в палаты пировать?  
И голос у него был куда серьёзнее, чем требовалось.  
Федька стоял, улыбался нервно – как актёр перед премьерой, вероятно. А потом спросил всё тем же девичьим голосом.  
– А что, царь-батюшка, люб ли тебе тот отрок?  
– Очень...  
Но договорить Иоанн не успел, в приёмную, совсем не к месту, ввалился Писаревский, заговорил про буженину с чесноком и настойку черноплодную. И Федька дёрнулся, скрыл на секунду глаза под огромными, тоже театральными, вычерненными ресницами, а потом выдохнул обычным голосом.  
– Иоанн Васильевич, вас все ждут, пойдёмте.  
И выплыл в приёмную, а потом и в коридор. Силой вскинул голову, выпрямил спину, развернул плечи. Так, что и непонятно, кто же идёт как по воздуху – девица-красавица, царевна-лебедь, боярышня или мальчишка-актёр, который чуть вихляет бёдрами, чтобы осторожнее и реже наступать на больную ногу? 

Сидели хорошо, спокойно. Под черноплодку, пирог с калиной, квашеную капустку, запечённых карпов и прочее. Иоанн в торце стола, как полагается директору. Федька наискосок, прячась в тени большой вазы с осенними астрами, сорванными с музейной клумбы в преддверии заморозков.  
Вёл себя он непривычно тихо. Про «боярышню» и не вспоминал, рюмку цедил медленно, не ел почти, часто прихватывал нижнюю губу зубами. А потом – Иоанн сперва решил, что померещилось – Федька коснулся его ногой. Раз, другой. Неловко как. И лицо перепуганное, хотя актёров же учат вроде управлять эмоциями.  
Иоанн не выдержал, наклонился – вроде как салфетку уронил. И выдохнул, с облегчением и странной обидой. На полу, под Федькиным стулом, лежала знакомая, украшенная бутафорскими каменьями, трость. А нога, которая пару раз упёрлась Иоанну в щиколотку, была сейчас вытянута, и чуть вздрагивала, вроде как от судороги.  
Иоанн выпрямился, перехватил смущённый взгляд, улыбнулся ласково – ну а поди знай, как уж там Федька ту улыбку принял, может за звериный оскал... Иоанн заговорил с Курбским о том, что наливочка Скуратова хорошо снимает ломоту в костях, какая бывает от старых переломов... Тут же за столом блеснуло, звякнуло, Федькина рука в тяжёлых серебряных перстнях потянулась к наливке...  
А чуть позже зазвенел привычный смех – может не так громко, как Иоанну нравилось. А потом кто-то из архивных попросил Федьку «изобразить», актёр же, все же знали, что актёр. Иоанн сдержался, хотя понял, что ещё секунда и рявкнет им всем «Запрещаю». Хотя чего запретить-то? Перегружать больную ногу? Работать с травмой? Или смотреть на Федькины танцы-пляски? Так, чтобы только его было и ничье больше? Сам не разобрался, хорошо, что смолчал.  
Потому что Федька плясать и не собирался. Глаза закрыл, подпёр щёку рукой и тонко завёл песню, из тех народных, что брали за сердце, сколько раз их ни слушай, в трезвом уме или не совсем...  
Иоанн дождался, когда песня отзвучит, поднялся из-за стола и вышел, не глядя на Федьку, не понимая смысл чужих слов насчёт того, что голос какой сильный, ой, да что ж ты тут, у нас забыл, с таким вокалом-то...  
– Счастье своё забыл, – отозвался Федька серьёзно, а потом хохотнул звонко, вроде добавил что-то ещё.

В кабинете было темно, пахло листьями и осенью. Иоанн, не зажигая света, снял с вешалки пальто, застегнулся, но, вместо того, чтобы уйти, опустился в кресло. Стал смотреть в густую тьму за окном. Решил, что досчитает до десяти и тогда всё.  
На тринадцати в кабинет вошёл Басманов.  
Горячий, запыхавшийся, решительный.  
Ринулся к креслу и – то ли о ковёр запнулся, то ли нога подвела, то ли так и задумал. Прижался к колену Иоанна тёплой влажной щекой. Выдохнул что-то неразборчивое, не сильно трезвое, нежное.  
Иоанн стремительно накрыл ладонью Федькины губы, понимал, что иначе же не сдержится. Шикнул, не переставая второй рукой наглаживать кудри. Потом помог подняться, встал сам, шепнул, будто напоследок, для очистки совести.  
– Протрезвеешь, пожалеешь же?  
– Не протрезвею... Никогда.  
Или это послышалось? Зато другое сказано было чётко.  
– Поехали отсюда?  
Это Иоанну точно не послышалось.  
Поехал. Не пожалел.

5.  
В темноте на Иоанна смотрело белое неживое лицо.  
В редком пламени свечей – устрашающее. Как с того света... Иоанн, просыпаясь каждый раз наталкивался взглядом на гипсовую пакость, Федькину придумку, каждый раз поминал про себя недобрым словом актёрскую братию со всеми ее декораторами и реквизиторами включительно.  
Белая нежить – маска с выпускного спектакля, единственное, что напоминало в Федькиной квартире о незадавшемся актёрском прошлом. На кой ляд Басманов пристроил эту дрянь в спальне, да ещё в красном углу, для Иоанна было загадкой. Не единственной, естественно. Федька-Теодор был щедр на загадки, тайны, секреты, а то и сюрпризы. Лежал сейчас рядом, разметавшись под жарким одеялом, присвистывал во сне, влажные кудри липли к щеке, скрывали засосы...  
Иоанн вглядывался в неровную темноту, смотрел белой маске в прорези глаз, будто хотел там, в пустоте, прочесть какой-нибудь знак, предсказание, намёк на будущее... Маска висела на своём месте, по щеке её бродила туда-сюда косая тень диковинного освещения. В Федькиной спаленке светильники были слажены под свечи, свет давали неяркий, неровный, таинственный, будоражили... Хорошо-то как! Но жутковато.  
Лицо – не масочное, Федькино – то в тень погружается, но на свет проступает. И кажется, что с каждым разом лицо это делается чуть иным, будто прибавляет в годах, а потом – раз! И всё как было. Красиво же!  
Иоанн не сдержался, протянул руки, вздумал сгрести к себе, немного потешиться, полюбиться... Федька, не разлепляя темных ресниц, что-то простонал, дёрнулся неловко, как от судороги. Опять, значит, железо в ноге покоя не даёт.  
Иоанн знал уже про случившуюся прошлой зимой аварию, про стальную спицу и запрет на разного рода нагрузки... И насчёт этого запрета уже своё отбалагурил, каждую ночь переворачивая Федьку на этой самой постели, пристраиваясь то так, то эдак.  
Постель, кстати сказать, была широкая. Мягкая, привольная, а по простыням вился узор, который Иоанн по первости принял за чертей. Тем же утром выяснилось, что обознался. На белом полотне крутились чёрные коты, цеплялись друг на друга хвостами и лапами... И Федька среди этих котов казался самым главным, эдаким кошачьим царевичем чёрной масти. Небось и жизней у него в запасе было ещё с полдюжины, не меньше.  
Снова протянул руку, погладил – по голове, по спине. Без лишней страсти. И Федька поневоле выдохнул, потёрся щекой о бок Иоанна, башку кудлатую подставил, разве не замурчал. А может и замурчал, с него станется.  
Иоанн так и лежал, смотрел в темноту, думал разное про музейные дела. Неспокойно ему было, нерадостно. Мнилось всякое. Может, мерещилось, а может, и вправду таким было.  
– Ты чего не спишь?  
Иоанн не удивился, ответил полным голосом, медленно, веско.  
– Ты, Федь, за Курбским ничего в последнее время не замечаешь? Может, позволяет себе какого лишку?  
Федька вздохнул, сильно, тяжко.  
– Замечать-то замечаю, да вот... Я чего наговорю сейчас, а ты с утра да на буйную голову... Так распорядишься, что от Курбского и косточек не останется.  
Тут он хихикнул, показав на секунду зубы, дыхнул сладким. Сам обхватил Иоанна и попросил.  
– Давай про него потом?  
И прижался, зацеловал, затормошил, заласкал так, что все мысли у Иоанна из головы должны были выветриться. Однако ж не выветрились, смекнул: только что вроде Федька от боли корёжился, а сейчас сам любиться лезет, будто хочет внимание отвести.  
Как оно так?  
А вот так.  
Лежали потом, смотрели, как по серому потолку расплываются калиновые лучи осеннего рассвета. Федька стянул с припухшей нижней губы рыжий волос, явно не свой, Иоанна... Раскинулся промеж подушек, выставив всё, чем Иоанн уже налюбовался-натешился. Лежал, крутил в пальцах нитку алых прозрачных бус (ох, и затейник!). Говорил, обращаясь будто не к Иоанну, к маске.  
– Курбский опять по музею своих поляков водил. Три поляка, два литовца. Польский-то я не знаю, а вот литовский... Только не спрашивай, откуда. В общем, они решили, что я их не пойму. Про фонды говорили, про коллекцию в запасниках. Но это ж к хранителям фондов надо, а не к нам, разве нет?  
Иоанн кивнул, прибавляя к Федькиному рассказу то, что сам знал. По всему выходило, замыслил что-то Курбский, скорее всего, с теми самоцветами и прочими камнями, которые в декабре отправятся из музейной сокровищницы в Европу, на ювелирную выставку. А та, согласно договорённости, весной, на обратном пути из Парижа, побывает и в Литве, и в Польше. Вот Курбский и готовит почву, хлопочет, чтобы слава бежала впереди экспонатов.  
А зачем, собственно? Там такие сокровища государства российского, на них и без того сбегутся поглазеть. А вот партнёрский грант получить, втайне от Иоанна Васильевича...  
Обдумать это надо было, обмозговать.  
 Ты вот что... Если ещё такое услышишь или что другое странное заметишь, виду не подавай, а мне потом доложишь. Лично. Вот как сейчас примерно. Ясно тебе, Теодорушка?  
Дождался ответного мычания, прижал к себе, ухватил рукой за те места, которые обычно бывают незагорелыми. Но то у обычных людей. «Нагишом, что ли, загорал?»  
Но спрашивать не стал, чтобы не отвлекаться. Торопился, пока не ожил в изголовье телефонный крик петуха – такой пронзительный, что пробивался даже сквозь самые сладкие, самые грешные крики.

6.  
Тем же днём Иоанн наведался в хранилище. Там, за железными дверями, за огнеупорными слоями, за кодовыми замками таились сокровища – золото, серебро, но по большей части огранённые камни, кольца да браслеты, брошки да серьги, полный девичий и женский убор старой работы, уральских мастеров. Всё это редко бывало в постоянной экспозиции, зато демонстрировалось на разных выставках чуть не каждый год. И перед очередным путешествием каменья проверяли, пересчитывали, наводили на них разный лоск и – разумеется – фотографировали для музейных буклетов, альбомов, календарей и прочей сувенирной ерунды.  
Иоанн застал самый разгар работы фотографов.  
Вспышки, фоны, лампы, провода, чёрт ногу сломит и на хвосте удавится...  
Кроме фотографа – и вправду чёрт, весь в чёрной коже, кроме хранителей и охраны, в помещении были Курбский с Басмановым. Вроде как текст для сопроводительных буклетов тоже надо бы обновить, а писать такое, в глаза не видя сокровищ...  
– Ну, Иоанн Васильевич, вы же сами понимаете.  
– Я, Андрей Михалыч, много чего понимаю.  
И глянул грозно из-под рыжих бровей. И тут же отвернулся, губы сжал. Потому как Федька, лисий хвост, тут же, лишь мельком глянув, передразнил, изобразил эту суровую гримасу. Прямо тут, не отходя от пуленепробиваемых огнеупорных ларей. Вот ведь... Шельма.  
Курбский перехватил взгляд начальства, сразу доложил, что Фёдор здесь не лясы точит и не баклуши бьёт, а изучает материал, для сопроводительного текста, для буклета, ему ведь писать-то, как он выучится, если станет работы избегать.  
Иоанн Васильевич крякнул, глянул, как Федька, вроде как в испуге, послушно лупает глазами и опускает ресницы (нарощенные, сам сознался). Приказал.  
– А ну-ка, Теодорушка, примерь.  
И сразу махнул рукой на фотографа.  
– Портретную съемку давай. Будет вам буклет с пиаром!  
Хранители заволновались, возроптали. Иоанн осадил.  
– Нет, любезные. Я в здравом уме и в трезвой памяти. Как он писать-то будет, если он это всё руками не трогал и кожей не чуял?  
И рявкнул на Федьку.  
– Что топчешься? Примеряй.  
Басманов пожал плечами. Мотнул головой – в точности тем жестом, который Иоанн наблюдал сегодня с утра, в любовном мареве. Возразил.  
– Без визажиста всё запорем, без дизайнера... В чём мне сниматься? В этом что ли?  
И снова пожал плечами, на которых раскинулся широкий капюшон чёрного свитера.  
Тут и Курбский подсуетился, подпел.  
– Иоанн Васильевич, идея-то гениальная, не спорю. Но исполнение тоже должно быть мастерским, тут Тео прав...  
Он ему уже и «Тео»! Иоанн снова крякнул, но правоту признал. Велел подсчитать, во сколько обойдётся съемка со всеми этими дизайнерами и прочей разлюли-малиной. Снимать – только в музейных помещениях. Охранять!  
Кого или что охранять – не уточнялось.  
Исполнять немедленно. О результатах докладывать лично.  
Вот заодно и Курбскому немного хвост прижмём, возьмём под контроль, посмотрим – появятся ли у нас снова его поляки-литовцы?  
Выходя из хранилища, Иоанн услышал напоследок.  
– И яшму надену, и малахит... А вот это не буду...  
Обернулся. Федька-Теодорушка вынимал из очередной шкатулки резной женский венец, прикладывал к рукаву чёрного свитера. Улыбался.

7.  
Иоанн в жизни бы не подумал, что станет так ревновать. Сперва к фотографиям Федьки во всевозможных музейных раритетах.  
Бухгалтерия не поскупилась, фотограф расстарался, ну и сам Федька, ясное дело, покочевряжился вволю... А потом так же вволю принарядился. Нацепил на себя (вестимо, по очереди) и то, что ехало в Европу, и то, что просто ему шло. Алое, зелёное, синее, огненное и почти прозрачное. А больше всего – жемчужное зерно... Путалось в кудрях, отливало на шее и пальцах, скатывалось по чёрной ткани. И вид у Тео в этом был такой, что не в каталоге снимок печатай, а... Ох, грехи наши тяжкие.. На афише у Тинто Брасса или Альмодовара.  
Но Басманов, подлец, разместил всю эту красоту на всеобщее обозрение. Инстаграм этот, и ещё какое-то приложение, и видео очередное... Съёмка съёмок, со всеми шутками-прибаутками, включая сладкую песенку о том, что лучшие друзья девушек – это бриллианты. Иоанн Васильевич крякнул и с отвращением уставился на груду смайликов, комментов, сердечек и перепостов. Музейный хэштэг присутствовал. «Забочусь о повышении посещаемости»  
Ну, это-то ладно, пусть дразнит, пусть хвалится. Дело молодое, дурное и сладкое. Все равно чуть не каждый вечер видятся, чуть не каждое утро просыпаются под одним одеялом, под присмотром гипсовой нежити...  
Так даже славно выходило, Иоанн не отрицал. Ревность его будоражила. Равно как и понимание, что на приоткрытые губы Тео, на его загар, на прочий блеск в чертенячьих глазах любуются многие... А вот трогать это всё, касаться, проверять – не морок ли, реальное ведь? Это может только Иоанн, а более никто.  
Только он.  
Без вариантов.  
Мысль о том, что кто-то может претендовать на вещь, которая принадлежит ему, была для Иоанна противоестественной. Да не было у него такой мысли. Только ведь и Тео вещью-то не был. С вещей какой спрос? С ними ни поговорить, ни посоветоваться. А Федька-Тео, с поправкой на молодость, был и собеседником, и советчиком... Хоть и ластился порой не хуже кота, но, случись у Иоанна нужда обдумать что-то важное, Тео так же, по-кошачьи бесшумно, исчезал, не мешал, находился рядом, но не вместе, с независимым видом.  
Так что хорошо с ним было, покойно и любопытно, отдыхал Иоанн душой и телом, а при необходимости мог и служебную проблему обсудить – ну, если губы в этот момент не заняты.  
Сам себе не признавался – потому и было покойно... что доверял. Чуял, что Тео рядом, что никем другим не интересуется, что можно ему доверять со спокойной душой и чистой совестью... Ну и...  
Только вот Европа эта.  
Когда Писаревский принёс на утверждение список командировочных, Иоанн Васильевич помрачнел. Кроме двух хранителей, переводчика и Курбского значился тут ещё и Басманов, Фёдор Алексеевич, с этим своим действующим шенгеном.  
Первой мыслью было – не пускать. Мало ли, что там решили. Отменить, запретить и при себе оставить. Но...  
Именно поэтому Иоанн и слова не сказал. Не хотел демонстрировать ни власть, ни слабость, ни привязанность. Да лишние уши и глаза к Курбскому приставить не помешает.  
Обидно лишь, что сам Федька желания остаться в России-матушке ни разу не высказал. Наоборот, радовался так, будто грядущая поездка была первой в его жизни. Ну, в общем-то, в каком-то смысле так и было. Это ж не с родителями на отдых, не с друзьями на каникулы, а по-взрослому, в командировку, при исполнении.  
Пусть покатается, отвлечётся.  
Заодно и проверим – будет он по Иоанну скучать или нет.  
И будет ли скучать сам Иоанн? Он-то с этими забавами слегка отдалился от хлопот праведных, надо бы погрязнуть в делах и заботах. А там, глядишь, неделя пройдёт, потом другая, вернутся сотрудники музея домой, правда пока без сокровищ, те до января в парижской экспозиции.  
Иоанн так думал – неделя быстро пройдёт.  
Однако ж...  
Федька-то, ставший для иностранцев совсем уж Теодором, привычки свои сохранил. И день за днём выкладывал снимки себя, любимого. А заодно разных мелких красот, не знаменитых, растиражированных календарями и – прости господи! – буклетами, а иных. Розовый куст у чугунных ворот, блеск воды в Сене, ветка дерева на фоне светлой стены – так, что сперва кажется, что это и вовсе небо там. Ну, или кот приблудный, на гостиничном крыльце, тоже чёрный и важный, но не чета их музейному красавцу.  
На чёрного музейного, кстати, с лёгкой Федькиной руки, пошла мода у посетителей. «Котичек! Чёрненький! Хорошенький!», «Это же тот, который кусь-в-нось». «Это ж с выставки!» Перед самым отъездом Тео выложил снимок с той самой коллекционной фотосессии. Сам в жемчугах, и на чёрном кошачьем боку тоже два ряда круглых, сияющих бледным светом бусин... Морды лиц похожи общим выражением.  
Так что теперь туристы, особенно японские, включили котика в обязательный пункт экскурсии. Федьку-Теодора тоже бы включили.  
Но он сейчас гулял по Парижу, согласно всем своим фотоснимкам. Чёрный капюшон свитера, шарф какой-то, незнакомый... Пальто вот знакомое, тоже чёрное, по крою как кафтан. А вид такой будто, это пальто надето аккурат на голую кожу. Невозможно неприличный вид, хотя вроде и не поймёшь, почему. Иоанн все-таки догадался: вот она какая, разлука пополам с ревностью...  
И ревновал он Федьку не к кому-то конкретному, а просто к свободе, к молодости, к блеску в глазах, к любви этой... Когда и себя любишь, и мир вокруг, и того, кого любишь на самом деле.  
Ещё три дня осталось.  
Тут в мессенджер, в тот самый, где ничего кроме краткого «Жди, приеду» и не писалось, пришло сообщение. Фото. Личное. Из гостиничного номера. Вот прямо сейчас только что сделанное. Личное настолько, что дух захватывало.  
Тео лежал на постели в чем мать родила. Одной рукой, видимо, держал мобильник, а второй прикрывал причинное место. На той руке поверх привычных серебряных перстней была чёрная перчатка. Замшевая или бархатная, отороченная мехом.  
Лицо в кадр не уместилось, только прикушенная нижняя губа.  
Подпись под снимком была кратка и очень понятна.  
«Соскучился»  
Ах ты ж...  
Иоанн не выдержал, написал «А теперь перчатку оттуда убери». Но не успел отправить.  
Пришло второе сообщение, куда более информативное. Насчёт Курбского, грантов, выставки и разных подозрений.  
Иоанн печатал вопросы, когда получил новый снимок.  
Рука в перчатке лежала теперь на губах. Тео улыбался.

8.  
Тео вернулся в Россию не в самый подходящий день. Годовщина Настиной смерти, хоть не первая и не вторая, не такой уже болью отзывается. А всё-таки тринадцать лет они вместе прожили. И осмелься кто спросить у Иоанна «Любил ли ты её», он может и сказал бы «До сих пор люблю», хотя сам бы не понял, кого – Настю или уже память о ней, светлую, насколько это возможно.  
В общем, хмурый был день, и сам Иоанн – неласковый. Сидел, копался с документами  
и всяческими письмами, краем глаза косился на книгу из музейной библиотеки, надо было проверить одну цитату для статьи. Статью эту Иоанн собирался сдать ещё в сентябре, но отвлёкся, известно на кого. И за дни Федькиного отсутствия в работе вполне продвинулся, оставалось лишь заключение, список литературы и вот цитаты проверить. А потом проверить перевод, и слать с чистой совестью в «Вестник», рецензентам... Так что сидел, слушал, как по подоконнику и в узкие высокие окна стучит холодный, смешанный со снегом дождь.  
Окна директорского кабинета были наглухо затянуты плотными шторами, парковку Иоанн не видел, сидел, щурясь под светом большой лампы, задумчиво набивал текст. Шевелил губами, силясь вспомнить, как то или иное слово переводится с русского. Кто там приехал и где припарковался, он понятия не имел. Перебирал мысли про текст, про аргументацию, и, как-то незаметно для себя, про Настю. Вспоминалось разное, молодое. Всё чётче понималось: эти воспоминания были у них двоих, Насти уже нет, а когда его не станет, они тоже исчезнут. Будто и не было.

И вроде не первый раз эти мысли к нему приходили, а вот в такой день были они особенно тягучими, неотвязными – как головная боль. Не спасали воспоминания, да и работа не сильно. Однако ж не бросать её?  
Вот тут-то дверь кабинета распахнулась, безо всякого стука, и пред светлы очи Иоанна предстал Тео. Прямо из города Парижа, точнее – из аэропорта, собственной персоной. На плечах то самое пальто, в руке зажаты перчатки с меховой оторочкой – будто от маскарадного костюма кота.  
Капюшон съехал, в волосах запутались искры растаявшего снега, в ресницах – тоже. Кажется, Тео их снова нарастить сумел, сделать ещё длинней и краше. Это почему-то вызывало сегодня досаду. Как и чёрные одежды, которые Федька носил чаще всего.  
– Ну, соскучился? Ну, ждал? Ну, я думал не доеду никогда.  
Федька тараторил, улыбался, разве что носом не тёрся, не мурчал.  
– Уймись...  
Иоанн с места не сдвинулся, сел прямо, взялся обеими руками за подлокотники кресла- «трона». Глянул не на Федьку, в экран.  
– Мне уйти? Я не вовремя? Ты чего?  
Он вдруг опустился рядом, полы пальто распластались полукругом, влажные волосы рассыпались по плечам... И на миг стало страшно. Показалось, что такое – с теми же словами, позами, вопросами, обидой в воздухе – уже было. Может, и вправду было? За столько-то лет, да не с Федькой, может и с Настей даже как раз. А может. это дежа вю, обманная память, крошечное кровоизлияние, бывают такие от усталости или ещё от чего...  
Иоанн чертыхнулся и резко, со всей силы, сжал в руке толстую золочёную ручку, перьевую, подарочно-сувенирную, томящуюся без дела в письменном приборе. Чёрный лакированный корпус крякнул, взвизгнул... Иоанн отбросил его, с силой махнув рукой. Сидел, с удовольствием глядя, как ручка летит по широкой дуге, как ударяется в бронзовый изгиб люстры, рассыпается веером неровных осколков, брызжет чернильной кровью.  
Федька-Тео слова не проронил. Только выдохнул с присвистом. Не то от восхищения, не то от удивления. Ну не от страха же?  
На этот свист Иоанн и вызверился... Рыкнул.  
– Что ты ходишь как монашка в трауре? Похоронил кого?  
Брови Тео приподнялись, ресницы вспорхнули, улыбка угасла.  
– Мне уйти?  
И снова показалось, что всё это уже было когда-то... Или будет. С ним ли, без него...  
– Устал я, Теодорушка.  
И прижался к нему, и вдохнул чуть позабытый уже запах, и откинулся в кресле, позволив Федьке шептать, и тереться щекой об колено, и снова шептать... А вот ничего другого не позволил.  
– Поскучал? Ну, ещё немного поскучаешь...  
Тео не настаивал. Кивнул понимающе. Сидел на полу, склонив голову Иоанну на колено, с ласками больше не лез, вопросов не задавал. Будто и не обижался.  
Иоанн глядел на текст, прислушивался к стуку капель за окном – будто первый раз в жизни их слышал. Рабочие строчки появлялись в голове сами по себе. Он начал печатать, потом потянулся за книгой, чуть сдвинул ногу... И с изумлением понял, что Тео спит. Прямо вот тут, в кабинете на ковре, щекой на его колене. Утренний рейс да три часа разницы...  
Аккурат в этот момент в дверь постучали – тем лёгким, узнаваемым сигналом, которым извещал о себе один лишь Курбский. Иоанн, ни на секунду ни задумавшись, позволил войти. Федькину буйную голову с колена не убрал. Наоборот, утвердил на ней ладонь, будто кота чесал. Так и выслушал доклад касательно парижской презентации, так и отдал пару распоряжений.  
Курбский и бровью не повёл.  
Только в конце разговора, поднимаясь с посетительского кресла, кивнул понимающе.  
– Иоанн Васильевич, я помню, какое сегодня число.  
Ещё бы не помнить. Настя здесь же и работала. Хоронили её, считай, всем музеем. Быстро сгорела, рак – он иногда сильнее и стремительнее любого яда... Ох ты ж...  
Иоанн тоже кивнул. Даже не понял, куда Курбский смотрит. Не под стол. На тёмную гладь совещательского стола, по которой раскинулись осколки перьевой ручки... Иоанн про неё и думать забыл.  
А когда Курбский ушёл, Федька приподнял лохматую голову, зевнул широко и сладко. Глянул – и на миг показалось, что ресницы у него не только длинные, но и влажные слегка. Хотя слёзы вон нарощенными не бывают. Это известно.  
Тео ни одного слова не сказал. Будто и впрямь не слышал нынешний разговор. Приподнялся небыстро, волосы поправил, воротник... Сказал тем же деловым тоном, которым до этого говорил Курбский.  
– Я ещё нужен или мне идти?  
Глаза у него были заспанные, даже чуть припухшие.  
– Езжай, Теодорушка, домой. Отсыпайся.  
И прибавил вдруг.  
– На ночь заеду.  
Тео кивнул, но из кабинета вышел не сразу. Подошёл к тому шкафу, где хранилась всякая сувенирная канцелярия, вынул перьевую ручку, положил на то же место. Взамен изломанной.

9.  
А потом пришла зима. Чёрная, слякотная, с глухим дождём вместо снега. И синоптики опять пророчили не то «европейскую», не то «вишнёвую» какую-то там погоду. Иоанн такую не любил, ему нравилось, когда от мороза воздух звенит и промерзшее солнце дрожит в ярком небе. Но Тео холод переносил с трудом, говорил, что кожа сохнет и кости ноют. Насчёт кожи мог бы не волноваться, от автомобиля до дома или до музея ему всегда было не больше пары минут. А вот кости...  
На них-то собственно Иоанн и списал внезапную Федькину хандру. Тот пообещал приехать в воскресенье вечером и передумал, наутро в музее не появился, дурацких сообщений не слал, вообще о себе не намекал. И фотографий не постил. Иоанн вспомнил об этом уже поздно вечером, выходя из музея, когда надо было решать, куда он едет, к Федьке или к себе. Набрал наугад, трубку не сняли, потом всплыло сообщение «Я занят, не сейчас».  
Ну, и как это понимать?  
Иоанн взвился.  
Рванул по адресу. По пути перебирал варианты. Выходило их два. Либо Федька и вправду захворал и ему не до чего, либо у него там гости дорогие и ему ни до кого. И второе куда поганее. Разберёмся.  
Приехал, звонить не стал, сам дверь открыл. Принюхался в темной прихожей. Едкой лекарственной мазью не пахнет, чужим человеком – тоже. Обычные Федькины запахи. Свечи восковые, ромашка и мёд – из ванны, там часто бывает то ли пена, то ли соль, то ли её какая штука, настоянная на травах. Иногда в квартире солнечно пахло смородинным листом, Федька кофе не жаловал, пил всякое травяное, больше на отвары похожее. Ну, вот этим всем – мятным и смородинным листом, брусничным морсом там – тоже не пахло.  
Тихо было. Темно.  
Но при этом и пальто на месте, и шапка – меховая, жаркая, не для мокрой «вишнёвой европейской» зимы.  
Иоанн зашагал дальше. Свет не включал, фонарик в телефоне мигал, метался по стенам синеватыми всполохами, удлинял тени.  
Тео нашёлся в спальне. Лежал в постели поверх одеяла, глаза не открыл, не пошевелился. Но вроде живой, просто мерещится всякое, и совсем уж некстати вспоминается Настя, как он прощался с ней навсегда, на отпевании.  
– Ты чего творишь?  
Рыкнул таким голосом, каким можно было мёртвого из могилы поднять. Федька приоткрыл глаза, махнул рукой. Послать, что ли, пытается? Болеет после вчерашнего? А где он вчера был-то?  
Иоанн вспомнил, проверил сториз. Несколько воскресных снимков – групповых, на каком-то не то обеде, не то застолье. Лица чуть знакомые, хотя никого из них Иоанн отродясь не видел живьём. Встречал их всех только у Федьки, опять же, на снимках. Эти его, театральные. Встретился, посидел, перебрал. Дело молодое, дурное... Но нехитрое.  
Да только вот не был Тео хмельным-то, не пах кислым нечистым духом. Просто лежал, не шевелился, будто из него реально дух выпустили – всю бодрость и даже молодость. Лицо было таким – небритым, помятым и... не сразу сообразил – ресницы-то. Обычные, без театральной чёрной пушистости. Лицо будто чужое. И пахнет чужим.  
Горьким.  
Иоанн лег рядом. Тоже не раздеваясь, разрешения не спрашивая. Обнял молча. Прижал к себе – так, будто хотел своей властью защитить, сразу от всего, на жизнь вперёд. И неважно, сколько им там отпущено было. Лежал, поглаживал Тео по липкой тёплой шее. Не целовал, не расспрашивал ни о чем. Подивился только, про себя: неужели и вправду Тео тут сутки лежит? Зачем?  
Тео вздрагивал. Не плакал, дышал так – сухо, страшно. Объяснял не словами даже, а почти слогами. Как напуганный или безутешный ребёнок.  
«Я» «вчера» «был» «напремьере».  
– И что? Что такого-то, Теодорушка?  
«Этобыламояроль»  
Ох, ты ж. И впрямь горе детское.  
– Никто ж не умер.  
– Да лучше бы я тогда умер! Как мне теперь? Зачем?  
И затрясся, теперь уже слезами.  
И понятно было, что разными там «Как зачем – для меня» тут не поможешь. Иначе надо. Жёстче, может. Иоанн провёл ладонью по Федькиной щеке, медленно, запоминая горячее прикосновение. И ответил.  
– Так и жить. Дальше. И желательно назло.  
А потом встал, подошёл к красному углу, рванул на себя гипсовую нежить. И на секунду померещилось, что это не личина, как в фольклорном театре, а посмертная маска, женская, вроде даже Настина... Иоанн воздел руки к потолку, потом лихим жестом швырнул маску на пол... Полюбовался осколками.  
Порадовался, что войдя к Федьке, не стал разуваться.  
Принялся топтать, молча, стремительно, будто танец исполняя, прислушиваясь к хрусту под сапогами. Потом глянул на постель. Тео сидел, обхватив согнутую в колене здоровую ногу. Смотрел, замерев, а потом повалился на одеяло с тихим всхлипом, больше похожим на писк.  
– Вот так и жить. Всё.  
Под каблуками хрустело белое, противное – будто вражьи зубы.  
– Теодорушка... Ну ты что?  
В неровном освещении было видно, как лицо Тео принимает тот же белый гипсовый оттенок, как искажаются его черты – будто в дурном сне, в кошмаре... И потом не сразу дошло, что это не кошмар, не проклятье, а обычный обморок, с которым можно справиться...  
Голову значит сюда, расстегнуть ворот, окно открыть, спирт или что там понюхать надо... Нашатырь?  
Иоанн тёр ему виски, шептал что-то, самое позабытое, непривычно-нежное, а потом переходил на мат, с досады не то на Федьку, не то на этого премьера вчерашнего... Не то на...  
Но Федька уже сам вроде очнулся, глянул мутными, совсем больными глазами... Спросил хрипло.  
– Ты чего здесь делаешь?  
Не помнил того, что произошло. Слава богу.  
Может и вправду в красный угол икону приладить? Потом успеется.  
А сейчас пока вот так, молча. По Федькиной просьбе принёс воды, убавил свет, сделал ещё полдюжины мелких поручений. И пока ходил, разносил белую гипсовую крошку по всему полу.  
Будто так и надо.  
Потом сидел рядом, одной рукой придерживал тяжёлую кружку с ледяной водой, другой – горячую, голую уже, конечно, спину, следил, как Тео пробует справиться с глотками. Ничего не говорил, только гладил, помогал, укутывал, махал рукой – при попытках Тео заговорить.  
А потом вышел на кухню, глянул в чёрную мокрядь за окном, удивился, что на часах и полуночи нет, а значит – время не позднее. И отправил весточку одному старому знакомому из охранных. Надо бы уже, наконец, узнать, что там за авария такая была, кто кого сбил, кто был за рулём и кого признали виноватым.  
И сколько будет стоить ещё один приговор – от Иоанна Васильевича лично.

10.  
Болел Тео долго, почти до конца декабря. В музее без него сперва было слишком тихо, потом просто тихо. Потом Иоанн привык. Виделись-то всё равно почти каждый день. Точнее – каждую ночь.  
Хозяйством у Басманова занималась приходящая прислуга, которую Федька заблаговременно отпускал. Иоанн приезжал в темноте, издали любовался, как в знакомых окнах, за занавесками, пляшут непрочные огни «свечей». Открывал своими ключами, не шумел вроде, а Тео всякий раз вставал, выглядывал из спальни, встревоженно и счастливо. Улыбался, держась за дверной проем.  
Был он бледным, с лица спал, волосы отросли, пластались по светлой ткани...  
Хотя в доме тепло было, даже жарко, а Тео всё равно мёрз, кутался. Не халат, не больничная рубаха, а что-то вроде длинной сорочки, почти в пол, и рукава тоже длинные. На саван не похоже вроде – красивое слишком. Платье? Уже ближе. Особенно, когда на пальцах перстни, на шее тоже что-то серебряное, с тяжёлой витой цепочкой...  
Иоанн подходил, целовал, чуть шарил руками. Тео ахал, трепетал вновь удлинившимися ресницами, потом отступал в спальню – сил не было долго стоять.  
На всякое другое их тоже не больно много было. Иоанн особо и не требовал.  
Ужинал молча – а Федька иногда сидел напротив, подперев подбородок исхудавшей ладонью, смотрел и улыбался. Потом переходили в спальню. Иоанн разливал прихваченную из закромов смородинную или черноплодную наливку, себе в хрустальную чарку, Федьке – пару капель в чашку с горячим питьём. Лежали, иногда каждый со своей книгой или своим телефоном. Иоанн протягивал руку, прихватывал, поглаживал... Но любиться не спешил, просто касался, вроде как обход делал, проверял, всё ли на месте, не пробудилось ли?  
Не пробудилось. Федька подставлялся, постанывал, посмеивался – но только и всего. Ужом не вился, котом не орал. Сил не было. Просто млел, иногда тоже протягивал руку, ответно, пытался что-то там... И засыпал, прижившись к Иоанну, подрагивая во сне – не то от озноба, не то от спрятанных слёз.  
А они всё ещё были, хоть и не часто.  
К годовщине аварии, не иначе. Иоанн знал теперь про несчастье всё, даже то, что ни в одном документе не прописано. С Федькой словечком ни обмолвился, сам донесения собрал, распоряжения отдал. Был у Иоанна в должниках один человек, Малюта их когда-то свёл. Через него и отправили весточку в дальние края. С Федькой это не обсуждалось, он вообще про аварию молчал. Но думал, явно же думал, невесёлое, с горькими слезами.  
Словно к годовщине секретные замки отворились, двери тайника распахнулись, всякие тяжёлые мысли выбрались наружу. Обволокли Федьку и будто утянули на дно. Вот на кого он был похож-то! На утопленницу! Бледный, тихий и голоса нет почти.  
Ничего и не болит вроде. Но ни сил, ни голоса. А потому всего лечения – покой да травы. Другого не признавал.  
Толком не говорил, больше фотографировал.  
Иоанн опять, как в первый месяц знакомства, изучал Федькину жизнь по картинкам. Было их не сильно много и всё, что в кадр попало, он видел своими глазами. Хрустальный стакан с огненно-алым отваром, сквозь который бьют закатные лучи. Сизое небо, а под ним – кресты дальней церкви. Прихваченное долгожданным инеем оконное стекло, на фоне которого распускались белые цветы.  
Цветы.  
Большой такой букет, в котором кроме астр и хризантем были ещё веточки смородины – свежей, оранжерейной. Откуда букет взялся, Иоанн не спрашивал. Были же у Федьки какие-то свои дружки-подружки, лицедеи и не только. Вот с них и спрос... А смородина, кстати, на вкус оказалась хуже мыла, да и не пахла даже, зря только такую красоту сжевал... Ну да и ладно. Федька вроде и не заметил, для него уже сфотографированное будто переставало существовать.  
Букет появился в Федькиной спальне в четверг днём, в ночь на пятницу Иоанн надкусил неживую смородинную ягоду, а на субботу с воскресеньем увёз Федьку-Теодора подальше от столицы, в глухие тверские леса, где связь мобильная не ловилась толком. Было тут заветное местечко, так, чтобы отдохнуть, порыбачить, в баньке попариться...  
Вот банька их и ждала. Жаркая, славно натопленная, с берёзовыми вениками, с хвойным душистым парочком, от которого должна была уйти горькая хворь вместе с такими же думками... Федька быстро разомлел, опьянел парой глотков, размяк, распластался, подставив спину, с которой слишком быстро сошёл южный радостный загар. Теперь к спине прилип берёзовый лист, и Иоанн про то молчал, любовался втайне... Тоже будто фотографию делал – для себя самого, мысленную памятку. Запоминал, как Федька лежит, головой у него на коленях, в левой руке держит мочёное яблоко, а правой рукой наглаживает себя, не переставая при этом яблоко жевать... Отступила хворь-то. Иоанн победил.  
А потом он обволок Тео простыней, подхватил, утащил в такую же тёплую, пахнущую настоящими дровами спальню... И там уже всё окончательно сладилось, и Федька на вкус был как то мочёное яблоко, а губы – брусничные, а волосы пахли чем-то речным, отросли знатно, хоть в косу заплетай...  
Федька снова вздрагивал и шептал, но губами тыкался не в Иоанна, в подушку, и шептал не тоскливое, а радостное, благодарственное, да не по разу... Совсем в себя пришёл. До утра не унимался.  
А утром отправились на прогулку по свежему, ещё синеватому снегу. Вдали от столицы он все-таки лежал, пушистый, красивый, кружевной... Федька никак не мог сыскать свою меховую шапку и ловко закутался в тёплый женский платок – тоже белый, пушистый. Шагал рядом, чуть припадая на покалеченную ногу, держался обеими руками за локоть Иоанна. Вдыхал мороз, но не ныл про кожу да кости. Улыбался.  
Дошли до безымянной речушки, постояли на мостках. Федька сделал пару снимков – воды, которая мелькает в проломах льда, уток в полынье и берёз на синеющем небесном фоне. Замер. Не то задумался, не то...  
Выдохнул просьбу, морозным паром.  
– Отпустишь меня в Германию на месяц? Там спецы по травме, обещали ногу посмотреть.  
Иоанн не сдержался.  
– Что, в балет решил вернуться?  
Тео постарался не дрогнуть лицом. Почти получилось.  
– Нет. Жить дальше. И желательно назло.  
– Тогда поезжай, конечно. После январских. Там как раз конференция в Мюнхене, выставка в Дрездене, по музеям погуляешь, с тобой Андрей Михалыч съездит, присмотрит слегка.  
Про Курбского Федька будто и не расслышал. Обрадовался.  
Обратно шагал быстрее, платок сбился, кудри выпростались... На больную ногу наступал почти легко.  
На подходе к дому с банькой у обоих заныли телефоны, связь пробилась.  
Иоанн своему сообщению не удивился. Будто про роуминг известие прочёл или про дату ближайшего научного совета.  
Тео ахнул, прижимая ладонь к губам. Чуть пошатнулся. Смартфон скользнул на снег, экраном вверх.  
Сообщение от... Вот его как, оказывается, если не по протоколу... Давний дружок, скорее даже – бывший дружок. Смысл сообщения Иоанн уже знал.  
Поднялся, подобрал цифровую игрушку, протянул Федьке, экраном вниз, будто не желая видеть переписку... Но Тео сам рассказал.  
– Того, кто меня... кто тогда за рулём был... Он в колонии повесился. Сам или помогли. Не знаю. А ты не знаешь?  
И снова вцепился Иоанну в руку. Щеки у него горели, на ресницах подмерзали слёзы, может от холода.  
– Не знаю, Теодорушка, не знаю. Пошли в тепло, застынешь.  
Тео снова ахнул.  
– Ты поезжай в Германию-то. Подлечись, по музеям погуляй с Андреем Михалычем. Потом расскажешь, как оно. Будем из тебя искусствоведа делать...  
Тео сдвинулся с места, теперь он шёл еле-еле, совсем медленно, силы кончились.  
– Может, донести тебя, а? Хочешь?  
– Хочу.

Уже из дома Иоанн глянул Федькин инстаграм. Тео Великолепный. Лёд, утки, речка, небо. Яблоки мочёные в берёзовом туеске. И две острые синие тени на свежем снегу – в обнимку. Без подписи.

11.  
Федькин отъезд в Германию затянулся, перенёсся на февраль, к радости Иоанна. Не хотелось отпускать. Привык, что зима у них теперь общая. А сколько ещё таких общих зим богом отмеряно, только этому самому богу и известно. Так что надо было наслаждаться, ловить момент. Они и ловили.  
На зимние праздники укатили всё в ту же тверскую глухомань, в занесённое снегом безвременье. И банька была, и прогулки под высоченными соснами, на которых алел закатный снег. И снежками кидались, и... разве что в прорубь голышом не ныряли, так и то лишь потому, что Крещенье ещё не наступило. А так всё было, даже рождественская служба в деревенской церкви, даже святочные гадания с зеркалами, воском, монетами, гребешком и прочими премудростями.  
Откуда Федька эти забавы выкопал – неизвестно. Вроде по фольклорным экспедициям не ездил, образование тоже не совсем профильное... Оказалось, для спектакля это когда-то требовалось. Для того самого, от которого у Федьки хранилась маска-личина, не к ночи будь помянута.  
А ночи у них были отменные. Снаружи мороз, ветер воет, окна в инее, а тут – жаркая печка, пуховое одеяло, а под ним Федька-Тео мурчит звонче любого кота... И не только мурчит, голос-то у него хороший был, сильный. Пел иногда... разное.  
Как-то, уже на исходе отдыха, Федька хватанул черноплодной наливки и выдал такой фольклорный репертуар, с таким матом-перематом, что, казалось, иней на окнах должен от смущения растаять... Иоанн тоже таял, хохотал, бил кулаком по столешнице и чуть не смахнул на пол подставку для смартфона, на который это уморительное непотребство писалось.  
Сеть тут была слабенькая да появлялась редко. Так что Тео Великолепный своим подписчикам почти ничего и не показывал, на радость Иоанна. Не хотелось Теодорушку ни с кем делить, ни живого, ни виртуального... И грядущая поездка тревожила неясно, по всем приметам получалось неладное.  
Иоанн всё ж таки не выдержал, попробовал узнать, что ему готовит наступающий по старому стилю новый год. Ворожея из Федьки вышла отменная, кольца-серьги, платок-бусы, хрипловатое контральто и чёрные космы... А вот само гадание сулило зряшные хлопоты, дальнюю дорогу, пакости от кого-то из близких и тоску в казённом доме.  
– Совсем в музее заплесневеешь, Иоанн Васильевич!  
И Тео вытянул ладонь, чтобы, значит, позолотили... И с некоторым изумлением разглядывал потом подарочек, и впрямь из золота, с камнями, редкая старая работа...  
Однако ж на результаты гадания это повлиять уже не могло. 

Зряшные хлопоты начались сразу, не успели в Москву вернуться. У Федьки клиника сдвинула сроки на февраль, у Иоанна грант подвис, тот самый, в Казани. Придётся ехать и брать Казань самому, вручную и чуть ли не в одиночку. Курбский-то уже навострился во Франкфурт с Мюнхеном, на открытие передвижной экспозиции. Тут Басманов и предложил:  
– А давай я с тобой в Казань?  
Иоанн противиться не стал. Снарядились, поехали...  
В аэропорту на металлоискателе зазвенела Федькина спица, пришлось выручать, чуть на посадку не опоздали, опять же зряшные хлопоты, а дальше дорога дальняя, три часа лёту.  
А потом и казённый дом в пять звёзд – гостиница, где между смежными номерами дверь стоит. Её никто сроду не открывал, видать... А зря.  
В этом казённом доме было не до тоски, однако ж и не до утех. Готовились к переговорам сурово, как к осаде местного Кремля. У Федьки роль была не очень большая, но серьёзная, должен был в нужный момент прийти на выручку, подтянуть аргументы...  
И пришёл, и подтянул, и вдарил с фланга, и разгромил доводы соперника – красивым, небанальным решением. Стоял в зале переговоров, отражался в полированном столе как в заводи. Был Федька в кои-то веки не в чёрной одежде, а в тёмно-синем деловом костюме. Рубашка отглажена, волосы уложены, речь выучена почище роли. И для полного устрашения противника на Федькином галстуке переливалась серебром вышитая собачья голова, кажется мёртвая...  
Помогло.  
Отбились. Атаковали. Взяли.  
Гуляли потом в честь победы в кабаке с видом на Волгу, после прошлись по набережной, чтобы слегка охолонуть. Федька с пьяных глаз полез к Иоанну ласкаться, на глазах у местных. Услышал от них в свой адрес разное неподобающее, вскинулся – да так, что полы пальто разошлись и наружу высунулась мёртвая пёсья голова... В драку полез, но тут понабежали стражи порядка. Иоанну пришлось вмешаться, а то была бы тоска в казённом доме, как же... Грех один.  
В гостинице потом догуляли, не так громко и лихо, но задорно. Особенно галстук пригодился. Смотреть теперь на него спокойно Иоанн не мог. А Федька, подлец, сообщил, что будет в нём на службу являться. И явился. И даже на чёрного музейного кота эдакое бесчинство нацепил и потом запостил, с хэштэгами, но это чуть позже, в те дни, что оставались до отъезда.

12.  
Тео улетел в самом начале февраля, в один из тех гнусных серых дней, которые в старину считались «распутицей». Ни на санях, ни на телеге по дороге не проедешь. Вот и не проехал бы, остался бы с Иоанном, будь на дворе какой-нибудь шестнадцатый век, а не нынешний, самолётно-интернетный.  
Улетел, испарился, растворился.  
Не хотелось его отпускать, Иоанну все мнилось: вот будет с этой поездкой что-то неладное, не увидятся они больше. Ходил мрачный, рычал грозно. Федька его успокаивал, всеми известными способами. Вот уедет и что тогда? К кому за утешением обращаться? Никто ведь не заменит. Как приворожил, чёрт темноглазый, как заколдовал, зашептал своими губищами...  
Зашептал и улетел.  
Самое горькое мнилось ночью. Самое обиженное по вечерам. Будто бес нашёптывал. Может, это Иоанн тут в столице сердце рвёт, а Федька-то там и в ус не дует, цветёт майской розою. На снимках скалит сахарные зубы, машет тому, кто делает снимки. А это, судя по всему, Курбский, собака... Из заграницы Андрей Михалыч не вылезает, прямиком из Германии собрался в Польшу и Литву, будто ему там мёдом намазано. Собрался-то собрался, а всё никак не уезжает, зато к Федьке захаживает, как к себе домой. Букеты носит, плодово-ягодные, с засахаренными цветами и ликёрными конфетами... А может что и похлеще, да только Федька о том молчит.  
Он вообще молчит.  
– Да всё нормально! Если бы со мной что случилось, ты бы об этом первый прочитал.  
Прочитал! Благодарю покорно.  
– Чего читать-то? Где ты там с кем кувыркаешься?  
– Ты, Иоанн, хоть и Васильич, а дурак!  
Иоанн сам не понимал, откуда такие мысли. И ладно бы на пьяную голову. Так ведь не во хмелю он! Будто бесы нашептали, будто сглазил кто, ей-богу. Федька и сглазил. Приворожил.  
Да ну, чушь.  
А почему тогда без него небо с овчинку и свет не мил?  
Леший его знает, Басманова-то!  
А больше про эдакую блажь знать никому, кроме лешего, и не надо.  
Иоанн работал, мрачно и упорно, как раньше до Федьки работалось, когда порыкивал на окружающий мир, когда похохатывал, поглаживая рыжую бороду. И снова, с одержимостью уже, лез в телефон, ждал весточки, личных сообщений.  
А их не было. Ни таких, как из Парижа, личных и бессовестных, когда всё главное говорится снимками, ни каких других. Вообще ничего личного. Уехал и забыл, шельма.  
А неличные снимки, где Великолепный Тео во всем великолепии, Иоанна больше не радовали. Что-то было в них... сам не сказал бы, что... Сидит, смотрит, хохочет, щурится, улыбается, прикусив губу, поигрывает новой тростью, с пёсьей головой... Откуда такая? Кто подарил? Курбский?  
Трость-то, допустим, Курбского, а золото на пальце, то, старой работы, это Иоаннов подарок, памятка нынешней зимы...  
От той зимы неделя оставалась, если по календарю. Не поймёшь, как время бежит. Вроде дней в разлуке – две дюжины, от силы. А будто год прошёл, если не три.  
– Что ж ты делаешь, Теодорушка, отрава ты сердечная...  
Не выдержал, сорвался, среди ночи позвонил. Еле удерживал телефон трясущимися руками. Что ты будешь делать?  
– Что я без тебя делать-то буду? Ты один меня тут держишь.  
Сказал и сам испугался. Это ж надо так, а?  
Хуже игрока запойного. Хуже пьяницы. Тут другая отрава, ревность.  
Дуй давай обратно, в Россию-матушку. К черту твоих литовцев с поляками, Курбский сам экспозицию перевезёт и сам на открытии покрасуется, а ты мне нужен, немедленно, вот прямо сейчас, понял?  
Федька если и напугался, то виду не подал. Отшутился.  
– Что, Иоанн Васильич, совсем без своей боярышни засох?  
Услышал, как Иоанн скрипит зубами. Присвистнул, сказал, что завтра с врачом поговорит, может, всё уже хорошо, после операции-то?  
Иоанн сперва не понял.  
– После какой ещё...  
Но Федька отшутился.  
– По перемене пола, мавр ревнивый...  
И связь прервалась.  
Иоанн, отогнав от себя всякие неподобающие мысли, отзвонился потом, уже с утра, старшему Басманову. Там и узнал про разное. Узнал и сразу вроде как забыл. Пусть Федька сам расскажет, когда вернётся. А в том, что вернётся, сомнений теперь не было. И в том, что Иоанн сможет теперь Федьку спокойно прождать, сколько лекари отмерят... Отхлынуло наваждение-то.  
Но теперь уже Федьку было не остановить.  
Через два дня Тео Великолепный выложил снимки из аэропорта – сидит на чемодане диких леопардовых тонов, опирается подбородком о пёсью голову набалдашника, в руках очередной букетик с ягодами, которые на вкус хуже муляжа. И ручкой с перстнем, значит, вот так делает... Загостился, дома-то лучше?  
Куда как лучше.  
Теперь можно было часы считать. До Федькиного приезда и до начала весны. До предпоследнего, варшавского, открытия передвижной экспозиции.  
Вот ведь как совпало-то.

13.  
– Совсем ты, Иоанн Васильевич, с головой не дружишь...  
Федька сидел на краю кровати, свесив босые ноги... Поддевал левым большим пальцем расшитую сафьяновую туфлю, на Иоанна не смотрел, разглядывал, как стеклярус переливается под неверным светом люстры.  
Иоанн молча лежал, приминал ладонью бороду, ждал путного совета. От такого вот, совершенно беспутного Федьки, на котором из всех предметов гардероба сейчас – браслеты, кольца да одеяло на плечах. Ну, и домашняя туфля вот ещё, хотя в них обычно Иоанн ходит. В общем, вид изумительно бесстыжий, располагающий к разным там утехам, а не к серьёзному разговору про служебные дела.  
Не нравилось Иоанну, что Курбский мудрит. Засиделся чего-то в Прибалтике, уже давно пора выставку сворачивать, экспозицию домой везти, а ее никак открыть не могут, на границе сплошные сложности... Придирается таможня.  
А точно ли придирается? Может, дезинформирует их Андрей Михалыч-то, может, ему выгоднее, чтобы открытие затянулось, может, у него на эту коллекцию свои виды есть? Мысли про это всё вертелись да вертелись в голове, аж самому от них тошно. Федька и приметил, поинтересовался... Улучил момент, когда Иоанн натешится вволю, да и спросил.  
Выслушал подозрения, обозвал шизофреником, а теперь вот сидит, болтает ногами и думает о чём-то, плотно сжав зацелованные губы. Вспоминает. Иоанн с расспросами не лез, хотя язык чесался спросить, как там что с Курбским в Германии было. Не до того сейчас.  
– Ну, отправь завтра официальный запрос в таможню? И немцам, и литовцам с поляками? Пусть объяснят, что к чему.  
– Месяц прообъясняются.  
– Ну, сам позвони. Я переведу. Язык-то есть...  
Мог бы и не говорить. Про Федькин язык Иоанн Васильевич знал много чего интересного. Но было сейчас не до того. Иоанн вспоминал разницу во времени, с поправкой на европейское летнее и зимнее. Потом нашёл у себя нужный контакт, начал писать сообщение. Тео вертелся рядом, заглядывал в экран, касался Иоанна взлохмаченной башкой, отвлекал неимоверно.  
– Уймись, чёрт! И прикройся, что ли...  
Федька поднялся с постели, потянулся за одеждой, Иоанн не обратил сразу внимания, а когда заметил, все формулировки из головы вылетели. На Тео сияли широченные красные трусы с узором в уже знакомые пёсьи головы.  
– Ну, ты шельма!  
– А чего такого? Они на али экспресс в комплекте к галстуку шли! Не отвлекайся.  
– А ты не отвлекай! И вообще иди сюда, переводить будешь.  
Федька сразу же стал серьёзным. Не Тео Великолепный, не Теодорушка, а Фёдор Алексеич, человек на службе Иоанна. Формулировки подбирал точные, переводил – как песню пел, сперва в сообщениях, потом, спустя час, при внезапных переговорах по скайпу. И одет он был уже согласно протоколу, только вот галстук с вышитой собакой смотрелся совсем препохабно, но лишь для самого Иоанна, а не для давнего партнёра. Тот отвесил Федьке комплимент касательно буклета-каталога, да и всё. Не отвлекался. Дело было нешуточным.  
Музейные экспонаты были задержаны на немецко-польской границе. Проверяющим показалось, что была произведена попытка подмены. В общем, сейчас экспертиза выясняет, точно ли перед ними те самые русские сокровища, а не что-то ещё. Потому что, если это подделка, то скандал будет адовый, зацепит всех вокруг, и русских, и немцев, и поляков с литовцами, и французов, которые тоже могли в своё время...  
Иоанн слушал, кивал, прикидывал, какие меры можно принять, а потом Федька вдруг на секунду прервал перевод, обернулся и прошипел.  
– Руку отпусти, черт рогатый!  
А сам улыбался и жестикулировал одной рукой, правой, свободной  
Иоанн только сейчас понял, что сжимает левую Федькину ладонь – аж до синевы. Залюбит потом, залечит... Отпустил, хотя пальцы с трудом разжались. Не прервал разговора.  
Ситуация-то – поганей некуда. А Курбский даже доложить не соизволил. Неужели решил, что сам разберётся? Авантюрист. За такую помощь придушить надо, и то мало будет.  
Курбский, видимо, почуял это, затаился, на связь выходить перестал. Ну, тут уже задача для Малюты, у которого каких только знакомцев нет по ту и эту сторону границы. Иоанн с утра отдал распоряжение, а сам принялся шагать взад-вперёд по Федькиному дому. Голова была тяжёлая от ярости, аж в ушах звенело. Федька это понял, а потому не лез ни с лаской, ни с шутками. Просто сидел на постели, разворошенной с ночи, смотрел понимающе, что-то под нос мурлыкал... Не сразу разберёшь. А вот ту самую песню, которую осенью певал, на Покрова.  
И помогло ведь, отступила хмарь. Понятно стало, что без Федькиного соучастия, без всего, от поцелуев до советов, сейчас было бы во сто крат хуже. Так что, ничего, сдюжим, с божьей помощью-то, это горе, но не беда, пока все живы-то...  
За окном бухнули колокола и сразу, золотым эхом, проступило хмурое мартовское солнце, Федька обернулся к окну, сощурился, потом вдруг широко перекрестился... И ткнулся в смартфон, открыл свежее сообщение, а потом присвистнул.  
Текст был на немецком, но собственную фамилию Иоанн разобрал. Все ж таки подпись под фото, тут и дурак догадается. А на фото – они с Федькой, в Казани, на переговорах. Морды протокольно-официальные, серьёзные. Чего такого-то? Снимочек как снимочек.  
А вон чего!  
Федька перевёл.  
– Господин Курбский, попросивший у Литвы политического убежища, рассказывает, что стал объектом мести со стороны своего начальника, который... кхм... практикует сексуальный кха... харрасмент... кха... со стороны... тьфу... по отношению к своим юным сотрудникам, находящимся... чего? Чего!!!  
Дальше надо было подождать, пока загрузится ссылка. Тео сидел, булькая от смеха и изумления, потом продолжил перевод, замогильным каким-то голосом.  
– Юным сотрудникам мужского пола, находящимся в служебном подчинении... Кхм… Васильич, я давно у тебя в подчинении был, не подскажешь?  
– В прошлую пятницу, вроде, – хохотнул Иоанн, сгребая в горсть бороду.  
– А я думал, в субботу. Надо повторить потом... так, о, а это про меня... В частности, жертвой Иоанна Грозного можно назвать его юного любовника Фёдора Басманова, который... ой... тьфу...  
Федька рухнул на одеяло, зашёлся смехом. Бил ладонью по простыне, всхлипывал, башкой молотил так, что кудри взвились вороновым крылом.  
– Ой, не могу... Ой... Вот ведь... Иоанн Васильевич, как же это ты меня снасильничал-то?  
– Да по большой любви. Так и заявим.  
Иоанн лёг рядом, накрыл Федькины кудри ладонью, и добавил:  
– Так всем и сообщим. Мы люди творческие, что с нас взять. Ещё и грант дадут. Главное, подать историю как надо. Кино там снять, байопик... Ты теперь руководитель пиара, ты и соображай, как.  
Федька присвистнул.  
Иоанн кивнул.  
– Я тебе начальник или нет? Вот и пользуйся служебным положением, получай чины от государя. Пусть выкусят.  
Федька кивнул.  
– Ну, Курбский, допустим, выкусит. А коллекция?  
– А с ней тоже разберёмся. Думаю я, Теодорушка, что подмену произвести у Курбского не сложилось. Если бы ему это удалось, он бы затаился. А раз разливается курским соловьём, так это от досады, да ещё убежище... будет ему убежище... Малюта разберётся, да, Федь? Так разберётся, что мало не покажется никому...  
Иоанн говорил, говорил, наглаживал Федьку по кудрям, будто убаюкивал, себя и его. Руки дрожали.  
По мокрому весеннему небу расползался солнечный свет вперемешку с колокольным звоном. Пахло тающим снегом, свечами и немного счастьем.


End file.
